Crooked
by SpiritoftheMapleLeaf
Summary: Arthur feels insecure about the way he looks. Little does he know that a certain American is about to brighten his day. USUK OneShot!


**A/N: I know this short and almost drabble but I don't care, gonna post it cause I have the freedom to. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Meh! **

On Mondays Arthur Kirkland was normally happy. It was the start of the week and the day to get back into normal routine. You forgot your weekend in hopes of a better one this week. Only problem was that today the world seemed to disagree with Arthur that Mondays were happy days.

As usual, he walked to school, only for some large school bus to speed along by and completely splash him with the puddle next to the street. So he walked into school soaking wet from the waist down. Then someone got the idea of saying that he pissed his pants, so the entire rest of the day he had to make do with people laughing and pointing at him. So it couldn't get any worse, right? Wrong. Naturally during P.E., (the one time he could get some peace since he changed clothes) the prettiest girl in the class commented that he had a strange smile with crooked British teeth. Now that had crossed the line, stereotyping him like that. But he said nothing and so continued the rest of his day until the final bell rang and it was time to go home.

Instead of walking home the Brit sighed and plopped down on a bench in front of the school. The wind was blowing and it was bit chilly for the start of spring, but Arthur didn't mind and sat there staring at a puddle in front of him. It reflected his face back at him.

Arthur scowled at himself. He always hated the way he looked. His unruly spiky hair and enormous eyebrows were some major problems. Subconsciously he smiled at the reflection.

Was his smile really that bad? For a second it looked okay. Then as he studied it closer he noticed the slightest slant of one front tooth against the other, the crookedness of his smile making it look like he was smirking. He knew he was just imagining it, but…

Arthur stomped a foot in the puddle, making the image of him ripple away. The girl was right. His smile was odd. _He _was odd. Arthur closed his eyes and one lone tear fell from his eyes and into the puddle underneath him.

"Artie?"

The Brit looked up at the sound of a very American voice. Standing two meters away staring at Arthur was Alfred F. Jones, one of Arthur's closest friends (though he'd never admit it). He had vivid blue eyes and perfect hair, perfect eyebrows, perfect everything. _Such a stark contrast to me,_ thought Arthur. "What do you want, you damn wanker?" he huffed, trying to hide the quake in his voice.

"Well, I just saw you there and no one's usually still here after me. You okay?" Alfred approached and sat down next him.

Arthur rolled his eyes. He knew Alfred long enough to know that he enjoyed playing 'hero' for anyone. He wasn't going to fall for it. "I'm fine, thanks. Kindly leave me alone." Arthur looked the other way, successfully avoiding Alfred's eyes.

"Dude, I'm not falling for that! I saw you. You were crying. Tell me." He poked Arthur's shoulder. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me-"

"Alright, alright! Anything for you to shut it!" Arthur sighed. "Alfred, is..is there anything wrong with me?"

"Wha? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Arthur sighed and prepared for the worst from what he was about to say. "A girl in my gym class told me that I have crooked teeth." He cringed.

Alfred said nothing. Then Arthur yelped as two arms wrapped around him in a powerful hug. "What the hell get off me now!" He protested.

"No! I'm not moving!"

"Off now!"

"No! Look at me."

Arthur struggled and fought but knew it was helpless. Finally he turned and looked into the face of Alfred. His eyes were shining and a small smile was on his face. "What?"

"Dude, don't listen to them. Nothing is wrong with you. You are the most perfect guy I know. You're smart and nice and serious, three things I never can be. You have perfect teeth, I swear." He gestured to the puddle underneath them. "See?"

Arthur looked down at the pool and saw the same old Arthur. But next to him was a smiling American hugging him close. Arthur smiled and his teeth were fine, nothing like he'd seen earlier. All in his imagination. Suddenly it was okay to be him. He stared back at Alfred, his heart taking flight in his chest. "Stupid git." He muttered. "But thanks."

Alfred laughed. "No problem, dude. Just never forget it, k?"

Arthur looked up at the sky. It was as blue as Alfred's eyes and he could smell blossoms blooming from the breeze. The beginning of spring. "I won't." He turned towards him. "What do you care though?"

Alfred turned red. "Well, um…" He leaned forward and kissed Arthur.

Arthur felt his face go hot but he didn't pull back. His heart began to pound and a shiver ran through his body. _Alfred… likes me?_

The kiss was over as quick as it had begun. Alfred pulled back and smiled. "Bye, Artie." Then he was gone.

Arthur stared at the reflection of him in the water. He touched his lips; he could still feel the kiss. Unruly hair, ugly brows… Alfred really liked all of this?

He stared and stared until he finally smiled and looked up at the big blue sky. _Boy, I sure am crooked all around, aren't I?_ But for once he wasn't upset about it.

**A/N: Yeah, short I know. Still good though, right? :3 REVIEW or Russia will curse you...**


End file.
